O Come, All Ye Faithful
by FragileBlueButterflies
Summary: In the walls of Sina High, you'll discover Class of 2015; a mixture of curious, intelligent, virgin-stained, self-discovering juniors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Eren, you understand that it's huge."

"_Yes_, I understand it is. Maybe, if you're willing, you can help take care of it?"

"I'm not touching that."

"Aw come on, Armin! I thought you'd help me with anything?"

"Definitely not with that."

"..."

"..."

"It's just a zit."

"Exactly why I am not helping you."

Eren stared at his best friend with an annoyed expression. He knew the blond was always this stingy, never wanting to get his hands dirty. But would it really hurt to put on some gloves (that he already prepared beforehand) and pop the yellowing pimple on his forehead?

It apparently was.

"Fine. Just don't ever ask me to help with your acne." He huffed, crossing his arms. A glare began to evolve in his eyes but he soon dismissed it as Armin began to laugh. The damned boy giggled as if he could do it for days.

"Eren, let's just go outisde and wait for the bus already." Armin wiped invisible sweat off his brow before leaning down to pick up his bookbag. "You already know that I have my duties as student council president."

"Yeah, yeah." Eren mocked reaching down and grabbing his own bag before slinging it over his shoulders. "How is it teaching those group of delinquents?"

"Why must you ask me that?" Armin sighed, turning around to leave the room.

"Because it's fun." Eren laughed. "Considering I'm in that class myself. It would be nice to see what you think of me."

Armin stopped, his body kept forward. "You're my best friend, Eren. Isn't that good enough?" He then left the room, his bony hip accidentally bumping against the door frame.

Eren shrugged, watching as his friend left the room. He felt the frown pull onto his lips. "Yeah. I guess."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bus was never really packed, but that didn't stop the students from being loud. _Obnoxiously_ loud.

Armin and Eren sat in the front due to Armin's choosing because he liked getting off first. Eren didn't bother to complain, it wasn't like he wanted to sit next to anybody else. The only other person that he had ever sat next to was Mikasa, but she lived on the outskirts of town with her parents.

Being in school was truthfully a little easier. Everybody was typical. Descending into their own groups, starting converstations that other people on the outside wouldn't be able to understand.

It was just like any other day at Sina High.

Principal Smith or more known as "Principal Handsome" to all of the girls in school, greeted kids by the front hall as they entered, accompanied by the school's ROTC drill instructor, Mr. Shadis, and fellow teacher, Mr. Rivaille who looked even more bored than half of the students in school.

"Good morning, Mr. Arlert. Mr. Jaeger." Armin gave a fake smile, and Eren waved his hand lazily as they passed by.

"Why does your dad do that?" Eren then questioned once they were at a safe enough distance.

"What?" Armin questioned back, eyebrows furrowing. "It's _step-dad,_ and he's does it because it's his job."

"Yeah." Eren gave a sharp nod. "He's been doing it since we were freshman, it's annoying, don't you think?"

"No." Armin shook his head. "I think it's a good thing that he does that, it makes some students feel good. Even parents."

Eren chuckled. "The bastard is just showing off, ain't he?"

"Not likely." The blond disagreed with a sigh. "He's just doing his job."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to class." Eren sighed, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"School isn't the place for your affections. It makes me want to barf up my breakfast."

"You know Jean," Eren paused, turning around. "Your prescense is clearly enough to have _anyone_ barf."

"Look here, Jaeger." Jean stepped forward, teeth crushing against another. "Learn your place."

"I have money today." Eren replied, motioning towards his pants' pockets. "Why don't you let me buy yourself a life?"

"You little fucker!"

"This explains so much as to why you guys are in my seventh period." Armin interrupted, his hand grasping for Eren's arm.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Jean questioned angrily, his face red. He hovered over the blond, eyes glaring down at him.

Eren's hands curled into tight fists.

"Did I say you were stupid? Because if I'd recall, there was no indication whatsoever in my sentence that claimed you were stupid." Armin eyed the male back, eventually pulling Eren forward and along with him. They could hear the loud grunt from Jean as he stomped away.

"Oh, Armin!" A voice called out.

"What is it?" Armin blinked, watching as Marco made his way towards them.

"I know you both don't really have a good, solid relationship, but do you know where Jean is?" Marco smiled.

Eren took his place in front of Armin. "Your friend Jean is being a little sissy, all the way down there."

Marco gave a small chuckle before patting Eren's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Eren replied, watching as Marco walked past them. His eyes narrowed as they soon contacted with Jean's from far away but only did he freeze in place as he realized the male wasn't even looking at him.

He was dead straight staring at Armin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Homework is due by Friday, no late expections. You all should know this already." Mr. Rivaille's tone immediately silenced the room. "Is this to be understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Rivaille." The class then chorused together.

"I do not want to see out any phones, kindles, notebooks— nothing. It is to be quiet until the bell rings. If I so as much hear a whisper, you'll all suffer the consequences."

A little white paper plopped onto Armin's desk, and the blond turned his head to Eren who motioned with his own head for him to read it. Blinking, he eventually lifted up the paper and read the horrible handwriting.

_Jean keeps staring. Ya think he has the hots for you? Just kidding. But seriously, it's weirding me out. He's going to burn a hole into your neck. _

Armin gave Eren his usual "you've got to be kidding me" face before reaching for his pencil and turning the white paper around. He had it for a few moments, soon passing it back to him.

Eren peered down.

_Jean is a popular, not so smart student who has no time to be staring at someone like me. Either you're seeing things, or you're not and Jean just seceretly wants to beat me up. _

A smile spread across Eren's face before he reached over and grasped onto Armin's pencil. Passing the paper back to Armin, Eren then leaned back aganist his chair, an evil grin placed on his lips.

_Or maybe he just wants to fuck you. _

Slowly, a rosy scarlet color spread over Armin's cheeks, making his face take on an almost childlike appearance. He quickly turned his head away, completely embarassed by his reaction.

Eren wanted to laugh, but at the same time, he wanted to string up an apology. He knew all along that Armin was gay, and it always made him feel like crap when he unconsciously made fun of him for it.

Armin's small hands grasped the paper before crushing it and throwing it at Eren's face. His head then turned slowly and stopped upon Jean who was as Eren classified him; staring right at him.

Jean's eyes widened before he averted his gaze to the phone hidden underneath his desk.

"Told you so." Eren whispered. Armin blinked, an angry expression soon overtook his face and his hand reached out to pinch Eren's cheek.

"Jean, give me your phone. And don't bother leaving straight after class." Mr. Rivaille packed the last of his needed papers into his suitcase.

Jean pushed his chair back and cried out an angered-filled "why?"

"You dare question me?" Mr. Rivaille then stood up, pacing his way slowly towards the boy.

Jean scoffed, meeting the teacher halfway and giving him his phone. "I was just checking the time anyways."

"So that's why your fingers were thumping against the screen." Mr. Rivaille lifted up the phone, peering at the screen. "And who is this _Mikasa Ackerman_?"

"A friend." Jean replied, leaning back into his seat.

"A friend." Mr. Rivaille repeated. "It sure as hell doesn't seem like she likes texting you."

The class eruped into loud wails of laughter and Jean angrily peered around, his eyes unforutunately stopping on Armin who airlessly blinked. His blue eyes glistening along with the ray of sunlight shining through one of the tiny class' window. He immediately turned away, leaving the blond to frown upon notice.

The bell resounded througout the classroom and the class was soon dismissed.

Eren waited for Armin to pack away his stuff that still laid out on his desk; it was much bigger than the others, considering he's what you would call a "teacher's helper."

"Armin." Mr. Rivaille called out, and the blond immediately faced him.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind staying after class a bit? Just to watch Jean while I go speak to Principal Smith for a few moments." Mr. Rivaille lifted up his suitcase before placing it directly next to his desk onto the floor.

Armin gulped. "I have a bus to catch, there's no other way for me to get home."

"It's alright." Mr. Rivaille replied. "You may go."

Armin peered up at Eren who smiled down to him. "Do you want to stay and help? I know you'll start to feel bad."

"But the bus..." Armin began, and Eren ruffled his hair.

"We'll just walk back home." Eren yawned. "Mr. Rivaille wouldn't mind if I stayed after class too, would he?"

"Not at all." Mr. Rivaille grasped a small box out of his desk before making his way towards the entrance of the classroom. "I'll be back in a bit, just make sure Jean doesn't do anything that could be of fun to him." His eyes narrowed at Jean, who was leaning back against his chair, his head hanging. "Have him do the homework. If he needs any help, help him."

"Alright." Armin nodded, peering over to Jean who made no movement at all. He was most likely sleeping.

"Hey, asswipe!" Eren spoke. "Wake the hell up and pay attention. You're in here for a reason."

Jean lifted his head up. "Jaeger, don't start. I'm not in the god damned mood."

"Start your homework then." Armin added. "If you need help, just ask me."

"I don't need no help." Jean scoffed, reaching to the floor for his bag.

"I don't need _any_ help." Armin corrected him, and Jean gave another scoff.

"If you're going to make fun of me-"

"I'm not making fun of you." Armin shook his head, a little distraced as Eren took a seat next to him. "I'm just helping."

"I said I didn't need any help." Jean growled.

"No." Eren leaned onto Armin's desk. "You said you didn't need _no_ help."

Armin lifted his arm to slap Eren on the shoulder, but flinched as his best friend was lifted up by the collar. "I don't know what your problem is, but I said I wasn't in the mood. If you're not looking for an ass beating, I advise you to shut your mouth."

"Guys, stop." Armin placed two hands onto the boys; one on Eren's shoulder, and the other on Jean's hand.

Jean pushed Eren away from him, grasping onto Armin's wrist before yanking him towards his chest. As Armin collided with the hard muscle, Jean leaned forward, his face inches from the trembling blond's. "I give good ass beatings, would you like to see?"

Armin's face became flustered, and he was at a loss of words before Eren was pulling him away from Jean. "Don't fucking touch him, horseface."

"That's not for you to decide." Jean smirked. "Hey Armin, mind helping me with my homework?"

"What do you even need help on?" Eren questioned. "This is a class that helps students communicate better. The homework is pratically your own opinion, dumbass."

"I'll help you." Armin sighed. "Just show me."

Eren rolled his eyes before making his way to the seat he placed by Armin's desk.

"My pleasure." Jean whispered into the blond's ear, parting from the boy at enough time for Eren to miss everything.

Armin held a hand over his ear, his cardigan's sleeve rubbing against the skin. His face scorched with embarrasment, a corresponding shade of crimson discolored his otherwise flawless complextion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is everything going a little smoother with Arlert in your class now?"

"To be truthful, a couple months ago I didn't understand why you switched him out of his seventh period to my class, but after having him help, I can see exactly why you put him in the class, Erwin."

"He actually reminds me of myself sometimes."

"Going a little overboard there, aren't we?"

"How so?"

"No one in this shitty ass school is a representation of you."

"How flattering."

"We have to be quick today."

"Who did you keep after class?"

"Jean Kirschtein. But Armin is there to help him while I'm gone. Eren also stayed after to walk Armin home. Though I think I'll just drive them all home."

"If this session is going to be quick, I very much don't think you'll be needing the box of condoms in your hand, Levi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi stepped into the classroom, observing over the three students he had left a while ago. Eren somehow gathered his body up in a curled position as he laid on Armin's desk. Jean was again leaning back into his seat, but his fingers were threaded into Armin's hair, who was also sleeping against Jean's desk. Levi's eyes narrowed and he soon found himself gathering up the male's hand and pushing it away from Armin's body.

"Don't think you're going to ruin this boy's life with your horrid ways." He then whispered, watching as Jean's chest heaved up and down slowly.

Armin's eyes blinked a few times before he lazily lifted his head up. A yawn escaped from between his lips and he then stretched before actually noticing Levi in front of him. "Oh, Mr. Rivaille. Sorry. When did you get back?"

"Not that long ago. Wake Eren up, I'll drive you three home." Levi moved to his desk and grabbed a book, waiting for Armin to move himself before dropping the book onto Jean's desk. Jean shook, almost knocking himself backwards.

"What was that for?" He yelled, as expected with no answer from Mr. Rivaille who placed the book back onto the desk.

"If you want a ride home, wake the hell up, get your bags and let's go."

"I call shotgun!" Eren dropped himself off of Armin's desk, landing in a crouched position.

"You were sleeping, I called it before you Jaeger." Jean yawned, standing up.

"Stop lying, you prick." Eren replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Armin's sitting in the front." Levi spoke, his voice heigtened. "You two little shitheads are sitting in the back."

* * *

**A/N: **_I've been waiting for like forever to actually get the confidence to do a Modern high school AU, and well, here I am. I can honestly say there will be a multitude of pairings, but the main focus will be on Jearmin, considering I absolutely adore this ship and both characters more than the others. (And it's my favorite.) This fic is rated M for obvious reasons, so be cautious if you're not into same sex relationships. There of course will be straight ones too (You know Connie, and Sasha for instance, but still— be aware.) I didn't really like the idea of them being sophomores, so I placed them all as juniors. Some of them are 16, some are 17. _

_Basically this story will have its out of character moments, but hey there's no titans and I really like the idea of some of them acting grown up for their ages. _

_If I get a little over 10 reviews, I'll think about making another chapter. _

_Thank you for reading. _

_See you next chapter, hopefully. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

"I just don't understand, Eren. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand. He's popular. He gets over so many girls every week, it's not even funny. He's even trying to get to Mikasa. God forbid we can't even have a simple conversation without me saying something that will anger him!"

"It's _Jean_ we're talking about. He may be what you call _popular_, but he has some major anger issues. The _main_ reason he's in our seventh period is because of it."

"He just confuses me. At one moment he's trying to start an argument, and the next he's obviously flirting with me. We barely even talk, let alone know each other."

"He's just horny. Desperate, you know?"

"Maybe he's just bipolar?"

"That can be it, Armin, but I'm warning you. He may be all flirtatious in his own revolting way with you right now because he wants some ass. Just don't forget what he's done in the past."

"You mean with you?"

"...huh?"

"Jean has never even talked to me until a month ago. He's basically ignored me all through out freshman and sophomore year."

"Wait, really? When you did you first speak to each other?"

"It was in seventh period. One of the questions were too confusing for him to answer, so of course I had to help."

"What was the question?"

"What life meant to him."

"Do you remember what you said?"

"No. That I don't."

"It doesn't matter anyways."

"I guess. Well, I'm feeling restless. I'll see you tomorrow at the bus stop, alright?"

"Alright. Night."

"Good night."

Snapping his phone shut, Armin placed it onto the nightstand adjacent to his bed. A sigh was then released from between his lips as he sunk into his bed. He peered around his bedroom, searching for the comfort he always found within it. There were his trophies for multiple 1st place projects, school books, stacked papers with all kinds of research, even successful science experiments. But the happiness was soon cut off as something clacked against his window.

Lifting off of his bed, he reached foward and yanked his blue curtains apart. The street lights were on, giving him perfect enough life to see who it exactly was.

Pale eyes widened at the tall figure crouching, many pebbles in their hand.

"Jean?" Armin gasped.

Jean was silent, but Armin could clearly see the movement of his Adam's apple.

_Did he just gulp? _

"Come down here." Jean then motioned with his hand, dropping the pebbles into the grass.

"What? Why?" Armin questioned, still completely frozen in place from shock.

"Just get down here!" His voice rose, but a hand soon plastered over his mouth, and he pointed a finger towards the floor.

Armin panicked for a moment, soon turning around and searching for his shoes; which were hidden directly under his bed. Literally falling to the floor, he grabbed a hold of them, sitting on his bottom and beginning to place them on. Luckily his mother was still at work, and he didn't really care where his step-dad was, so there was no chance that he would get in trouble. Once finished, he used his hands to steady himself once he stood up. Running towards his coat hanger, he grabbed his black cardigan, not bothering to place it on as he was already running.

He raced through his house, down the stairs and around his apartment building.

As Jean came into his vision, he soon noticed how fast his heart was beating. "W-What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

Removing himself from his crouching position, Jean placed his hands into his pants' pockets before stepping forward at a slow, yet steady pace. Armin wanted to back away, to just run home but for some reason he stayed. His feet felt like they were glued to the floor, only leaving him helpless. And then there was the fact that Jean looked as if he was some famous, bad-boy image supermodel.

The male wore a white t-shirt, accompanied by a black leather jacket. His pants were dark like the night and fitted his strong thighs perfectly. Black converse on his feet, and his hair kept flat as if it were wet. Maybe from a taking a shower.

His stomach churned. Armin felt intimidated, moreover frightened at what the male wanted.

"Are you going to hurt me?" The words carelessly flew out of his mouth and he regretted it immediately as Jean's face contorted in anger.

"Why in the hell would I dare think of hurting you?" He snarled. "I'd never hurt you. No one in the right mind should have a reason to hurt you." Jean now stood in front of the blond, eyes hovering over him from above. His hand lifted, and fingers soon trickled along pale skin, wanting Armin to just look up at him.

"Jean?" The boy gasped softly. "What're you doing?"

Jean leaned down, titling Armin's chin along with the movement. "I can't get you out of my mind."

"What're you doing?" The blond asked again, eyes widening as Jean's lips came close to his. He could feel the heat radiate against his cheeks.

"No! This isn't like you!" Armin's hands pushed at Jean's chest, stunning the taller male. Both arms stayed in the air, wanting desperately to keep the distance between them. "If you for some odd reason didn't remember, you're straight!"

Jean was quiet for a few moments before mumbling something inaudible to Armin's ears. One moment his face was soft, the next almost too indistinguishable. His hand then shot out and grasped the blond's arm. Armin tried to pull away, but the grip was too tight and he knew it was useless as Jean was definitely not going to let go. "And you're special."

"How can you say that without barfing?" Armin slammed his arm against Jean's chest, his fingers curling against the male's shirt. "You were so against it earlier when Eren had his arm around my shoulder. You even said it yourself that you could barf!"

"Because it was someone else being affectionte with you." Jean lifted a hand to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck. "Look, Armin. I understand all of this is new, well I don't exactly know that, but I just can't stop thinking about you."

Armin couldn't believe any of the words coming out of his mouth.

It was Jean.

_Jean Kirschtein. _

Jean was confessing to him.

To him.

A male.

_Armin Arlert. _

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Armin began to shake his head.

"Do you think so badly about me?" Jean questioned in a soft tone, his face looked as if it were full of agony, but Armin dismissed it.

"That's not it," Armin peered away.

"Then tell me why you don't believe me." Jean leaned forward catching the boy's cheeks with his hands.

Armin almost choked on his words. What was he supposed to say? Didn't Jean already know?

"Because _you're_ Jean."

Armin blinked as the hands that cupped his face fell away.

"This is much harder than I thought," Jean couldn't help but chuckle. "But I'm not giving up that easy."

Armin felt the anger claw at his throat before he was lunging forward and slamming his closed fists against the older male's chest. "All I am useful for is helping people, being smart! I'm not worth anything! I'm a boy. I'm ugly—"

"Stop." Jean spoke calmy, grasping at Armin's wrists. "Stop hurting yourself mentally with those words. You're more than that. And trust me when I say it. I mean don't you think I know you're a male? Don't you think I know that I'm straight?"

Armin felt his stomach churn.

"I'm surprised too, believe me. From the beginning I was doubting everything. Doubting the feelings I had for you. But you want to know something? I don't doubt them now because I understand clearly why I feel this way. Ever since the first time we talked, I felt regretful. That I hadn't talked to you sooner, hadn't given you a chance. But now I want to. I want to give everything I've been feeling a chance. So just bare with me, Armin. Just try this with me." Jean's hands found their way into Armin's hair, gripping it ever so softly. "I like you."

Everything was beginning to become too much to process, as Armin now felt light-headed. "Me helping you with your homework," he managed to breathe out in strained whisper, "Had you fall in love with me?"

Jean's face softened, a soft chuckle falling out from between his lips. "I might have very strong feelings for you, but I think we need to get to know each other before I fall in love."

Armin blushed, eyes closing tightly as the hands in hair tightened. "This isn't real." He then whispered. "This just isn't real."

"Life," Jean whispered. "Life is the purpose onto which you are born. It's believable that we born to follow a path. A path that differs every awakening day." He paused, pressing his forehead against the blond's. "It goes right, left, up, down. Everywhere. We are here in earth to be happy, healthy, wise, sinful and forgiven. I am the child god made-"

"In life I am myself." Armin breathed out.

Jean opened his eyes, a smile on his face. "You remember."

Armin felt te heat invade his cheeks, and soon he found himself returning the smile. _"You remember." _

"Go out with me."

The blond flinched. "W-What?"

"It's real. So, go out with me."

"Go out with you?" Armin blinked, lips quivering.

_God__ damn it, he's fucking adorable. _

"Give this a chance, I'll prove it to you." Jean whispered. "Will you let me?"

"Yes." Armin found himself breathing out hurridely, face completely flushed.

Jean tried to smile, his lips trembling their selves. Instead he wrapped his arms around Armin's lithe frame, holding him against his chest. "Thank god."

Armin's eyes widened. Jean's heart beat was going even faster than his own, and he truthfully couldn't deny himself of being happy. His own arms wrapped around the male's defined waist, before he pressed his face into Jean's shirt. It smelled distinctively like cologne. A little too much.

But what did it really matter?

It smelled like Jean.

"Tomorrow." Jean then whispered hotly against Armin's bangs. "Come with me, and Marco to Sasha's and Connie's engagement party."

Armin's fingers gripped onto the soft material of Jean's leather jacket. "But I was going to go with Eren."

"Armin." Jean growled. The blond shivered as teeth grazed against his forehead.

"W-What is it?"

"We're going together."

"But what about Eren?"

"Just because you're coming with me doesn't mean he's automatically not allowed to come. I mean he's not allowed to come with us in my car, but he can still go."

Armin peered up, a curve of a frown hanging on his lips. "Jean, if we're going to be together, you are going to have to get along with Eren. He's my best friend."

Jean sighed. "Fine, but I want tomorrow to be a date, so he's going to have to hang out with some other friends."

The blond felt something stab at his heart. It was guilt. _How am I going to tell Eren? _

"Matter of fact," Jean began, retracting an arm around Armin's shoulder. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Huh? But school tomorrow." Armin panicked. "And my mother!"

Jean smirked, leaning over and whispering into the blond's ear. "Don't worry. If we're out too long, you can stay over at my house."

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, it's really good!" Armin squeaked in awe, hands tightening on a cup full of oreo-flavored ice cream.

"See, I told you. I've been going to this ice cream shop since I was kid." Jean smiled, the arm around Armin's shoulder bringing him closer.

"Thank you, Jean." Armin peered towards him, a small smile of his own graced upon his lips before looking away. "I just can't believe this is happening. It doesn't feel real," he paused, laughing softly. "I guess you can say it feels like some weird dream."

"Armin." The name left Jean's mouth like velvet, but seemed to go unnoticed.

"Yes?" Armin blinked back to him, freezing as Jean's face was inches from his. Two hands then came up, pressing against the taller male's lips. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to kiss you." The hot breath against his hands had Armin shiver. "Should I not?"

Armin nodded softly. "Not yet. I'd like to get to know each other a little better first."

Jean made an annoyed expression before shrugging. "Alright. Seems fair enough."

Armin stared at him for a while, noticing how defined his face was. He was so manly, it made the blond's heart ache. "Jean."

"Yeah?" The older male yawned.

"Thank you." Armin linked their arms together, his face flushing a light red.

Jean's eyes widened slightly, before his face relaxed and he smiled. "You're welcome."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"So you didn't intentionally ignore me?" Armin blinked. "Because I was sure you were ignoring me." _

_Jean shook his head, one of his hands soon lifted up and caressed Armin's cheek. "During my freshman, and sophomore year I had about one friend, Armin. I wasn't ignoring you. Instead it actually seemed as if you were ignoring me." _

_"Really?" Armin gasped, tilting his head down slightly. "I always thought about trying to talk to you, but I never really had the confidence." _

_"Well," Jean breathed out, his fingers threading through soft blond locks. "At least we have now." _

_Armin gazed directly into Jean's brown eyes, suddenly feeling warm. A smile hooked onto his face. "Yes, you're right." _

_"...min." _

_"Armin." _

"Armin!"

"Huh?" Armin blinked towards his best friend. "What is it?"

Eren ruffled the blond's hair. "You're daydreaming."

"Ah," Armin blushed. "Sorry."

"Nah, it not's a big deal." Eren bit into his peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. "I just wanted to know if you were still going to the engagment party tonight."

"I am." Armin replied, swallowing the spit hanging in the back of his throat. "Are you still going?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't want to leave you alone."

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Armin shifted awkwardly.

"About what?"

"That I'm not going to be alone, if you want to go somewhere else." The blond gulped. He could feel the sweat drops form against his temples.

"Who were you planning on going with?" Eren questioned, eyes narrowing.

Armin froze, breathing steadily before closing his eyes. "_Jean_."

Eren blinked. His mind couldn't believe the name he his best friend had just mentioned. "Don't make me laugh, Armin." He then paused, shaking his head. "You're kidding me, right?"

Armin felt the pain hit at his heart once again. "No, I'm not." He whispered softly.

"Seriously?" Eren slammed down his lunch. "You're kicking me out just because you want to go with Jean to the party."

"That's not it," Armin began. "You can still come, I never said you couldn't. It's just I know you and Jean don't get along, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Also you even said that you didn't feel like going to their party, because they're an annoying couple."

"I was bluffing." Eren practically yelled, eyes around the lunchroom soon peered their way. "They're our friends, of course I want to go."

"Please don't make this into a big deal." Armin spoke. "I'm still going with you, it's just that Jean and I began talking yesterday and well it ended with the engagement party."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Geez, Armin. You make it sound as if you and Jean are going out."

Armin flinched, blue eyes wideneing. A light red streak soon plastered itself against his cheeks.

"Now you're definitely kidding me." Eren whispered, fists curling as Armin tilted his head downwards. "You are dating him, aren't you?" Armin then turned away from him before nodding and it felt like a punch in the face. Green eyes peered over to the table where Jean sat with Marco, along with Reiner, and Bertholdt. He twitched, and a leg then lifted over his seat before he found himself walking towards that direction.

"No, Eren, don't." Armin grasped at his hand, but he yanked it away.

"Hey, horseface." Eren growled.

"What the hell do you want, Jaeger?" Jean ignored him, shortly noticing Armin running behind. He couldn't help but smile at the blond locks that bounced against his head with each step. It was a cute sight indeed.

"Did you force him?" Hands reached out and gripped at Jean's shirt. "Because so help me god, I'll beat you to a pulp."

"Cut it out, Eren." Marco tried to squeeze between the two, but Eren pushed against Jean, slamming him into a wall. Armin gasped, eyes widening as everyone's attention in the lunchroom were now on them.

"I'm warning you. Get the fuck away." Jean's hand lifted and pushed against Eren's face, sending him backwards.

"You bastard." Eren snarled. "You force my best friend to go out with you-"

"What hell are you talking about?" Jean's eyes narrowed darkly. "I'm not forcing Armin."

"Yeah, right." Eren stepped forward. "I'll make you pay for it."

"He's telling the truth, Eren." Armin spoke up. "He's not forcing me, so stop making this into a big deal."

"This is a big deal, Armin." Eren motioned towards Jean. "You're going out with this disgrace. He's only going to disappoint you in the end."

"And what if he doesn't?" Armin questioned, a pained expression overtook his face. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Happy for you? You know what, have fun at the party tonight." Eren laughed, hands shrugging in the air. "I could care less."

"Eren." Armin reached out for him, only to be yanked back by Jean who held him against his chest. "No, Jean, stop. I have to go talk to him."

Jean pressed his lips against Armin's bangs. "Give him some time to cool down. I'm not the only one in seventh perioud with anger issues. I know how he feels, he just needs a breather."

"But-"

"But nothing." Jean whispered softly. "Calm down, you're shaking."

Armin could feel his breath, it had became ragged, and he felt as if heart was now beating irregularly. His arms wrapped themselves around Jean's body, his own trembling one melding pace by pace into the warmth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't think I'm going to go tonight, Jean. I'm sorry." Armin rubbed at his nose. He had been crying for the past hour, and he just couldn't seem to stop.

"Don't do this." Jean spoke softly. "I understand Eren and you are best friends, and he was there before me, and will most likely always be." Armin frowned. "But I want you to come with me tonight. I mean it's going to be our first date, doesn't that make you at least a bit happy?"

"Of course it does." Armin answered, hands pressing agaisnt Jean's chest. "Just what if he never talks to me again?"

"How long have you guys been friends?" Jean questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Since we were kids." Armin replied, almost reflexively.

"I'm pretty sure that if you both have been friends for that long," Jean paused, gazing into Armin's blue eyes. "He'll understand sooner or later, and if not, that's not a true friend and you know it."

Armin felt the anger build up inside. "That's not true!"

"Okay." Jean sighed. "Maybe I took that a little too far, but I'm trying to make you feel better. It's not like I'm lying."

"I know." Armin pressed the side of his face against the taller male's shoulder.

"Come with me to the party tonight." Jean spoke, his hand running through blond strands. "Alright?"

Armin closed his eyes, slender arms tightening around Jean's waist. "Alright."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Welcome everyone! Thank you so much for coming to celebrate Connie's, and my engagement. Refreshments and food are that way. Enjoy." Sasha gleamed at the amount of people who chose to come. Her house was completely filled with family, and friends, and she couldn't have been more glad.

"Congrats, Sasha. Connie." A small voice called out, and Sasha turned to the owner. Armin stood with an envelope in his hand, alongisde Jean who began to talk to Connie.

"Armin, you made it!" Sasha giggled loudly. "I'm so freaking happy." She then leaned forward, a hand cupping his ear. "But why are you with Jean?"

Armin inched backwards, a small smile on his lips. "I just am." He then handed her the envelople.

Sasha nodded, grabbing the envelope. She giggled again before jumping up and down and wrapping her arms around Armin's neck. "I'm getting married!"

"We all know that already." Connie rejoined her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her head bumped against his, and they both gazed over each other. Armin peered over to Jean who was already backing away, and he couldn't help but give a soft augh. Waving to Sasha, and Connie, Armin waited for them to acknowlegde before walking back over to Jean.

"I wonder what inspired Connie to spill the question." Jean rubbed the back of his neck.

"They're in love." Armin replied. "What do you expect?"

Jean peered to him from the corner of his eyes, before wrapping an arm around Armin's shoulder and encasing him closer. "Let's sit somewhere, and talk, alright?"

Armin's smile widened. "Alright."

"I wonder where the bathroom is." Jean looked around. "I sort of have to take a piss."

"I don't know." Armin shrugged. "It's somewhere upstairs most likely."

"I'll ask later." Jean yawned. "I just want to relax a bit."

"Me too." Armin agreed, an eye squinting as the arm Jean decided to use was the one wrapped around him.

"Everyone seems to be on the inside, come on." Jean's hand shifted down and grasped onto Armin's before he was pulling the boy along to the two sliding glass doors that led outside. Once he slid one to the side, he moved out of the way and had let Armin through, following right after.

There were only sets of white tables and chairs outside, along with a small encircled garden that only seemed to be dying. Armin led Jean to the table on the far side of Sasha's house, taking in the scenery before sitting down.

His eyes shifted towards Jean who was once again yawning. "Are you tired?"

Jean chuckled, nodding slightly. "Yeah, a little. I was helping a friend yesterday night after I took you home."

"Still have to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to-" Armin stopped aruptly as a sound of a phone startled him.

"Sorry." Jean then apologized, reaching into his pocket to grab for his phone. Looking down to it, Jean didn't bother to read anything as he was already pressing the tiny button to the top right. He then set the phone onto the table, before chuckling. "Coincidence."

"Jean, I wanted to ask you something." Armin straigthened his posture, watching as Jean shifted stiffly.

"Can it wait for like a minute? I have to really use the bathroom. I'm sorry." Jean crossed his legs.

"It's alright." Armin smiled. "Do you want me to help you?"

"I'm good. Do you mind staying out here?" Jean then motioned with his eyes towards the wet grass. Armin shook his head, stiffening as Jean's fingers softened a strand of blond hair. "I'll be right back."

As Jean reached the double doors, Armin exhaled. _Even though we're dating, I still feel so awkward around him. _Jean's phone than beeped, tearing Armin from his thoughts. His hand reached out and grasped the phone, quickly turning around only to sigh heavily as Jean was already in the house, the glass door clicking shut.

He didn't want to. And he knew it wasn't right, but his blue eyes ventured to the white screen reading a text message from the recipitent that read:

_Mikasa Ackerman _

Armin's eyes skimmed down.

_Are you still taking me out tomorrow? You know since you pretty much failed with our last date. Just let me know in the morning, I'm going to sleep. I love you. Night. _

The glass door slid open. "Luckily there was one downstairs, I would've fucking pissed myself." Jean watched as Armin stood up, eyebrows furrowing as the blond stood in place. "Armin, you alright?" He made his way over, lifting a hand to place it onto Armin's shoulder.

"Here." Armin whispered coldly, pressing the phone into Jean's chest.

"Armin, wait."

"Was it all fun and games trying things out the faggot?" Armin then turned around. "I knew it along that what you wanted wasn't possible. Everything was going too fast anyways, none of this made sense. None of this will ever make sense. We barely know each other, and it's partly my fault for thinking that you were good enough."

"What're you talking about?" Jean questioned, stepping forward.

Armin held out a hand, a pained smile hooked onto the corners of his mouth. "Stop acting as if you don't know what I'm sprouting on about. You should understand everything I just said." He paused to shake his head. "You're not stupid."

Jean's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Armin's whole demeanor changed, his face contorted in all consuming anger. "You good for nothing two-timer!" The blond then turned on his heel and ran for the double glass doors, Jean right behind him.

"Armin, I don't understand." Jean reached out and gripped his arm roughly. Armin yanked himself away, succesfully gathering more time as Jean tripped and fell to his knees.

The older male wanted to scream in confusion, giving up as he lost the sight of the blond in the crowd.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Armin picked himself up from his bedroom floor, trying to stay steady enough to reach his bathroom. In those few short steps, sadness and anger turned into embarrasment and humiliation. His chest heaved, and his almost inhuman sobs came from deep within his body. The resolve to not allow any more pain enter his life halted the tears as he made his way into the bathroom, grasping for toilet paper, so he could wipe his eyes.

Turning on his sink faucet, he stuck his hands under the streaming, cold water before splashing in onto his face. Reaching to the side, he found a hand towel and placed it against his face, dabbing at the water that stuck to his skin.

Dropping the towel to the floor, he faced himself in the mirror. Around his eyes were red and puffy, but it wasn't like he really cared.

A knock to his bathroom door had him jolt, before placing a hand against his chest. The heart inside of his body was pulsing like crazy. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Eren."

Blue eyes widened, and Armin almost tripped reaching for his door. He then yanked it open, feeling relieved to see his best friend standing right in front him. "What're you doing here?"

"You weren't at the party, but Jean told me that you ran off in a craze." Eren stepped into the bathroom slowly, as if being catious. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Armin rolled his eyes, turning back around and placing his hands onto his sink. "Did you know that Jean was dating Mikasa the whole time?"

Eren bit the inside of his mouth. "That bastard."

"It's fine, I'm fine." Armin waved a hand, his eyelids all of a sudden felt heavy. "Everything's fine."

"Armin!" Eren reached out, catching the boy in his arms. "Armin, can you hear me? Armin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You claimed I was special. Just how am I?" _

_"The feeling I get whenever I see you, when I hear you voice, even when someone talks about you." _

_"That's never happened with your past girlfriends?" _

_"No, not at all." _

_"...oh." _

_"And that's why you're special." _

"Wake up."

Blue eyes flickered open. "E-Eren?"

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

Armin used his hands to help him sit up in bed. His mind was fuzzy, and the remnants of his dream faded away. "I'm alright."

"Good." Eren smiled. "Just in case you didn't remember, you sort of passed out."

"I remember." Armin slumped back down into his bed. "I remember it clearly."

"You sure you feel alright?" Eren's hands cupped Armin's cheeks, tilting his head upwards to look at his face.

"Yeah." Armin yawned. "I'm tired though."

Eren laughed. "I can see that."

Armin yawned again, closing his eyes and leaning against one of the hands that supported his head. "You can?"

Eren then leaned forward, his back arching. "I can."

"Your breath stinks." Armin announced, a small smile on his lips.

"That's weird, because I remember brushing my teeth."

"Well, it doesn't-"

Eren pressed his lips against Armin's, and for the first few seconds he didn't get a reaction until one of his hands ruffled into soft blond locks. Armin pressed his hands against Eren's chest, pushing him back with all of the strength he had in him, but to no prevail.

"I'm sorry." Eren whispered against Armin's chin, pressing his forehead against the blond's. "But why does Jean have to matter so much after we've known each other for years?"

"E-Eren, you just kissed me."

"I like you."

* * *

**A/N: **_So it looks like I'm going to be continuing! Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm very happy to know that people are actually taking an interest in this story. I've been going through so much at home, and this just makes me really excited._

_This chapter took forever and it's funny because the story is still just getting started. _

_If I feel like this story is doing well after I've uploaded this chapter, I'll update next Friday right after school, if not... I'll wait a little_ _more._

_Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Armin already knew that he messed up.

Gathering up all of the thoughts on his mind that had happened in the past hour, everything seemed to click.

Eren was the only one Mikasa seemed to like talking to through out the whole school, meaning that they have to have some sort of friendship. He wasn't at the party, and it was weird that as Jean left to use the bathroom, leaving Armin alone that he would recieve a text message from the girl. Then as Armin reached his house, not even two minutes after he entered his bathroom, Eren is all of sudden before him. He explains what he knows about the two to Eren, and Eren doesn't even blink an eye as he's already saying _bastard _before Armin barely even finished his sentence.

It was Eren.

Eren set all of this up.

He texted Jean from Mikasa's phone, and expected— _wanted_ all of this to happen.

Even so, Armin didn't confront him right away.

"You _like_ me?"

Eren smiled and Armin cringed internally at the fact that his best friend was totally unaware of the fact that he was on to him.

He sure as hell thought he had the blond wrapped around his little finger.

"I've liked you since freshman year."

Armin's hands trembled in his lap. _Keep it cool, just stay calm. _

"Really?"

Eren gave a breathy laugh before a smirk laid on his lips. "What, do you not believe me?"

_Now. _

"Actually," Armin paused, yanking his face away from Eren's hands. "I don't."

"You don't believe me?" Eren gave a confused look, and _so help him god_, Armin wanted to push the boy off of his bed.

Armin scooted away from Eren, and stood up. "You texted from Mikasa's phone, and sent that message to Jean." He then turned away, raising a finger to his chin. "You were most likely at the party, watching from the sidelines. Once you saw that we were parting from each other, that was your signal to go back home. Mikasa probably drove you there, and you waited a short amount of time before entering my house, which you knew was open, because I never lock it."

"That's not-"

"You also knew that I would be crying, and thought of it as a perfect time to force your feelings upon me, because as you said we've been friends for many _years, _and you know that about me."

Eren shook his head. "No, Armin, that's-"

"If you truly liked me, you would have told me your feelings. We have known each other for almost as long as we lived, and you decide to ruin things that were perfectly fine with Jean and me." Armin's voice heightened, and he turned his head away from his best friend once again. "Because this is all about you, right?"

"Armin, no." Eren soon whispered. "This is not what I intended to happen."

"Then what did you intend to happen?" Armin froze as he heard the door from downstairs open, before paying his attention back to Eren. "For me to feel pain for the next couples of weeks, maybe even months? Or for me to be happy-go-lucky and fall in love with you right on the spot?"

"I just wanted to tell you my feelings, and I would've told you them sooner, it's just that asshole-"

Armin felt the anger wrap its greedy hands around his throat, and before he knew it, he was slamming his fist down onto his computer desk. "That _asshole _happened to be one of reasons I've been so happy. I haven't been in awhile, you're my best friend, you should know that. The guy you claim to be an asshole only has beef with you, Eren," Armin then felt the tears crowd his eyes, though nothing fell. "Eren, I felt _so_ happy. And I know you think that Jean, and I can't be together because we don't know each other, but you're acting as if he's from across the world. We've all been going to the same school since freshman year, the only things I probably need to get to know about him are the basic stuff—" Armin stopped abruptly, falling to his knees. He clutched onto his neck and began to wheeze as his chest tightened.

Eren raced towards Armin's computer desk, ripping open the drawer and grasping onto the black inhaler kept inside. He turned around and bent down in front of the blond, pressing the inhaler against his hand. Shaking it a few times, Armin placed an arm around his mouth to cough. "Come on, Armin."

While Armin's hand shook to lift up the inhaler, the door to his bedroom opened.

"Mr. Smith." Eren stood up, motioning towards Armin with his hand. "He's having an asthma attack."

"I can see that." Erwin spoke, his voice low. He strided towards the younger male, watching almost intensely as Armin's pale blue eyes wavered to him and that's when he took the cue to get closer to the boy. Bending down, he pressed a hand against the back of Armin's skull, and used a finger to tilt the boy's head upwards.

Armin shook the tube full of aerosol again, breathing out away from it, and pressing it into his mouth. A finger hit the top of the inhaler, and he took a slow, deep breath in. Keeping his mouth closed for a little over ten seconds, he then breathed out.

"Are you alright?" Erwin questioned after a few moments passed by.

Armin moved away from the man's hand, standing up, and backing away from him. "I'm fine."

A faint smile perched on Erwin's lips and he was soon standing up as well. "So are you two going to tell me what that yelling nonsense-"

"It was nothing."

"I see." Erwin then replied, a hand reaching out and ruffling Armin's hair before he bid a goodbye. Armin rolled his eyes as the man turned around, his attention soon retracting back to Eren.

Eren gave a heavy sigh. "Look Armin, I'm sorry."

Armin just blinked and Eren knew that he was going to have to go through some sort of expedition just to get the blond to believe him.

"How could you do something like this to me?"

Eren looked as if he was about to blow, the anger inside of himself, boiling. "Because I like you, god damn it!"

"No, because you're jealous!" Armin yelled in response, fingers curlings menacingly. An emotion so strong showed upon his face. "You've never showed any signs of liking me, and once Jean did, you're all over it!"

"Because how am I suppose to tell my best friend of twelve years that I like without freaking out over the idea of being rejected? Or everything between us going awkward? Even worse, our friendship ending!" Eren stepped closer, grasping tightly onto the blond's arms. Armin winced but he did nothing about it. He just listened. "Was it reallly that hard to know that I was interested in you? Oh, but here comes Jean, straight as an arrow-"

"Leave Jean_ out_ of this."

Eren gave a pained laugh. "You're defending him again!"

"That's because he hasn't done anything, Eren!" Armin was so god damned angry, and the thought of ripping out his hair seemed tolerable. "He's the innocent one in this predicament. Just because we're dating doesn't mean that it's automatically his fault that you and I are not together."

"Are you inferring that this is my fault?" Eren questioned angrily.

Armin trembled with exasperation, roughly pushing away from Eren's hands. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I can't believe you!" Eren quivered with the same displeasure.

"I hate this!" The blond then shrieked, silencing the brunette. "We're best friends. I don't want to fight, I don't want for us to waste all of these years between us, I don't want the idea of this breaking up our friendship."

"I don't either." Eren's voice was all of sudden calm, and it terrified Armin.

"I have some time to think about forgiving you." Armin backed away, tilting his head away from his best friend.

"Just hear me out, Armin." Eren whispered. "I understand it was horrible of me to do something like this, and especially to you. But I like you so much, and every damned emotion has run over me, all I do is feel sick in the end. I've told myself multiple times that you were going to accept me, because we've been together for so long, but my heart would not let me keep those thoughts. I just want you to know that I like you, but because I like you so much, I am willing to respect the relationship between you and Jean now as I see that nothing is going to happen between us." Armin felt himself shrink. "I'm sorry for causing everything that had happened tonight, and I didn't mean to make you cry. But promise me that you'll forgive me, because I don't want to go home tonight feeling like this."

Armin gripped the bottom of his shirt with both of his hands. "As I said I will take my time forgiving, so please all I can ask if for you right now is to go home."

Eren was silent, nodding sharply after a few moments. His green eyes shifted to Armin's face, and he soon felt the pain vibrate through his chest. "Alright." He then scratched the underside of his arm awkwardly before turning on his heel, and leaving the room.

Armin sat silently, hunched over his bed with a sense of loss so powerful that his muscles wouldn't respond to commands. A tightening of his throat and a short intake of breath forecast the explosion of emotions which he had managed so weakly to keep inside. Salty tears welled from deep inside, and coursed down his cheeks.

But he coudn't cry.

He needed to speak to Jean.

He needed to get rejected all ready.

He wanted the feeling gushing in the pit of him stomach to stop.

As his arms came up to wipe the drops from his face, Erwin had entered the room. Armin peered away from the man, hating the way he just came in without knocking, it was annoying, and he would be sure to tell him when he was in a better mood.

"What happened?" Erwin questioned, a concering expression spread over his face.

"I don't want to talk about it, Erwin." The blond replied, a slight crack in his voice.

"But you're crying." Erwin then leaned over, a finger pressing against the top of Armin's cheek.

Armin felt warm from where the man touched him, but he soon slapped the hand away and pushed off of the bed. "Don't touch me, I've told you many times before that I didn't want you to ever touch me. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want anything to do with you." Erwin didn't seem affected by anything Armin seemed to do, or say and that pissed the blond off to the extreme. He then decided to push the man, his hands pressing into a rock hard chest. "Why don't you ever do anything? You're so damned expressionless, I swear, why don't you never show anything in front of mother, and me? You piss me off. I hate you. Do you hear me? I _hate_ you."

"Calm down." A hand then cupped Armin's cheek, a thumb softly carressing his chin. "You're going to hyperventilate."

"Why do you care?" Armin questioned, his tone clear of irritation.

"Because I care about you." Erwin responded.

"Do you care about my mother?" Armin then peered up at the man, matching blue eyes locked.

"Of course I do."

"Do you love her?"

_Silence. _

Just as expected.

"I don't get you two." Armin began, easing his way out of Erwin's warm grasp. "You both stay together, but you don't even love each other."

"We're friends." Erwin spoke the obvious, and Armin wanted to punch him in the throat.

"I know you're friends, but why get together if in the end you both cheat?"

"Armin." Erwin blinked. "Your mother, and I have been good friends since childhood, and we were never together to begin with. There was no love between us, though your mother had a faint crush on me in high school, but we both grew up to realize-"

"...that both of you were into the same sex as your selves, I know." Armin sighed. He wanted the man to leave.

"Armin, I didn't lead you on." He _really_ wanted to the man to leave.

"How do you even get on that subject?" Armin rolled his eyes. "That's in the past, I don't care about it anymore."

"Oh."

_Oh. _

"I didn't even know you were interested in me."

"Stop."

"As you wish."

"And stop that!" Armin grumbled in vexation.

"Alright."

"It was a stupid crush." The blond shrugged, pale eyes shifting towards the mirror that was hung above his computer desk. "You're also my elder, so it would've never worked."

"Tell me something." Erwin spoke, and Armin sighed.

"What?"

"Do you think you can tell me what I need to get on your good side again?" Armin pressed a hand against his forehead, the urge to punch him the throat coming up again. "Because I'd like if we could at least be friends, if not step-father and step-son."

"We're not going to become friends, there is nothing you can do to get on my good side either. We can stay as student, and principal at school, and just whatever we are right now, here." Armin then shrugged. "I have to go somewhere. If mother asks, I went to a friend's house."

And with that Armin summed up all of his pride, and left the man standing still as he left his room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

His arms swayed, simultaneously, back and forth, as his stilt-like legs seemed to be carrying him from point A to point B; mechanically in motion one leg thrust forward as the other tried, rhythmically, to catch up. He looked down at his phone, awaiting a text message from Jean.

_To: Jean_

_Can you tell me where you are? I need to talk to you, if not now, sometime before school tomorrow. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jean felt his hand vibrate along with the phone in his sweater's pocket. He peered to Marco who was walking along side of him, before sighing and handing the phone to his best friend. Reiner, and Bertholdt tried their hardest to keep a conversation going with the silence between the other two with, but they eventually ended up just talking to each other.

_To: Armin_

_Hey, it's Marco. Jean gave me his phone, I don't think he's ready to talk to you. I'm sorry. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Armin quivered with upcoming rage.

_To Jean: _

_Can you please lead him to the, uh... the ice cream shop on the corner of his apartment? I'm sure you know where it is. Please, I really need to talk to him and straighten things out. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marco blinked down to the phone, a small smile soon spreading across his lips.

"What did he say?" Jean questioned with a yawn.

"He said he was sorry." Marco stuffed Jean's phone into his pocket, absolutely too normal for Jean to realize the reason why.

Jean looked at Marco from the corner of his eyes, a frown curved upon his lips.

As he turned his head away, Marco took the time to text Armin back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From: Jean_

_Alright, we'll meet you there. _

Armin smiled, fingers already texting back "Thanks." _  
_

**.**

**. **

**. **

Marco didn't bother texting back as Jean by that time would probably gather on with what was happening. Instead he waited until they, and Reiner and Bertholdt said good bye to pull Jean along and mention that he some wanted ice cream.

"That's like thirty minutes away, Marco." Jean complained.

"Let's just go now before it closes."

"Fine."

**.**

**.**

**. **

Armin surrendered himself to the miraculous beat of his feet on the ground. The steady thump of his footsteps echoed in his ears, and even on this chilly night he felt the beads of sweat drop down against his temples and roll down his cheeks to the tip of his chin.

Nobody was stopping him, not even the overcast of rain that began to shower down, or the lightning that pierced through the black misty sky.

He needed to let out his feelings.

He wanted to beg for forgiveness.

He just had to see _him. _

The imaginary dark silhouettes of childhood nightmare monsters appeared in the corners of his eyes, giving the boy a reason to run a little faster, his heart beating hard against his chest.

He knew that the ice cream shop wasn't even a block away but even so he pushed a little more heavier, almost tripping but saving his ass in the long run.

Skidding to a halt, he peered up at the banner and read the name of the ice cream shop.

"Little Jean's."

And that's when he remembered.

_"Yeah, it's actually my grandfather's. I mean I know he has passed away and is no longer with us but with this shop, I can still feel him. He named it after me of course, because when I younger all I wanted was ice cream." Jean watched as the boy next to him giggled, and his heart then skipped a beat. "What?" _

_"Nothing, nothing." Armin responded, a small hand covering the cheeky smile on his face. "It's just that I wonder how you looked when you were a kid." _

_Jean was still for a moment before he too was laughing himself. _

_"Someday, I promise." _

Armin frowned at the certain memory, and felt the sadness ride over him in waves. The thought of never being able to experience any of that again had the blond shiver pathetically in despair.

The rain poured down all around him and though he was under protection, he soon stepped out into it. His whole front became soaked, and he whispered to himself something about not even caring before his name was being called out.

Blue eyes as pale as the ocean widened and he then found himself turning around to Jean, who stood with his head hung low because of the rain, and his hands tucked deeply into his sweater.

He stepped closer and kept walking until they were a couple inches from each other.

"What do you want?" Jean questioned, eyes hooded in an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry," Armin then blurted out. "I shouldn't have done what I did at the party without showing you the reason why I felt so hurt."

Jean sighed. "I'm not even dating Mikasa, and right now I already would've been trying to contact if I didn't feel as if no matter what I did that you'll never trust me."

Armin frowned. "I'm sorry, it's just how was I suppose to take that text message? How was any girl dating you suppose to take it?"

Jean could feel the growl leaving his lips before he was gripping Armin's blond locks, the hair was still soft, and the brunet loved the way it didn't feel like straw. "Don't mention girls in a situation like this, because you're a boy. Don't act is if I'm wanting you to be a girl. I like you for you, can't you just understand that?"

"I do." Armin's hand gripped tightly onto the arm that propped against his shoulder. "I do understand."

Jean felt the hand in Armin's hair grasp a little tighter. "Do you?"

Armin nodded rapidly and _thank god_ that it was raining or else the taller male would've noticed the tears that we're now mixing along with the rain. "_I do._"

The arm that splayed itself over Armin's shoulder had slid down to where brunet could hold the boy's damp cheek, a firm grip that told the boy he would never let go.

At one moment they were standing in the rain, and the next Armin found himself backed up against the door of the ice cream shop, warm fingers digging into his waist.

"I'm going to kiss you." Jean growled, breath hot against Armin's forehead.

"Please." Armin then found himself gasping out in a needy, breathy whsiper. If Jean had kept up at such a delaying pace, the blond would've already claimed what he wanted.

Jean pressed his lips against Armin's and the lips as expected were soft, and everything felt normal. There _was_ a spark and he knew he was going to enjoy all of the kissing soon to come but once Armin hitched a breath and the tip of his pretty little tongue pushed against Jean's, the male felt his blood pump and everything became intense.

He yearned for more.

While Armin softened against him, he took precious time removing his hands from the blond's waist and moving them down to grip that lush ass he occupied. It was small, but it fit so perfectly against his palms and when he felt the _oh_ against his neck, he snuggled the boy tight against him.

"Oh god, you're hard." Armin whispered with a hot blush, and Jean could almost laugh at the blond's bluntness.

"I'd ask you to do something about it," Jean pressed even more gently against the boy's frame. "But I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Armin questioned and damn it, Jean couldn't take the innocence in his tone. He was too pure. And he sure as hell was going to be the volunteer to taint him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jean whispered and pale eyes finally opened to a smirk, the tips of male's lips curved up at the corners. "Because right now all I want to do is kiss you like crazy."

And just like that, Jean continued to take Armin's breath away.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"It was Eren?" Jean questioned.

Armin nodded. "He texted you from Mikasa's phone and pretended to be her to break up up, because he apparently likes me."

"Great, he likes you too." Jean then deeply sighed as he leaned against the bench he sat on. "Such a bastard, I swear."

"Don't talk about him like that." Armin demanded angrily and the brunet could only nod in solid agreement. "I already did enough by yelling at him."

"You confronted him?" Jean blinked.

"He sort of came over to my apartment." Armin felt his shoulders stiffen as Jean's sitting posture changed and he moved closer.

"Did he do anything?"

"He kissed me."

Silence overtook the situation and Armin almost squeaked as Jean's finger stroked the top of his cheek. "He didn't do anything else, did he? Because I swear I'll-"

Armin placed his hand over Jean's that kept on his lap. "You're not mad?"

"I mean I'm worried, but no, I'm not angry." Jean smiled, wrapping his fingers around Armin's until they both had them intertwined.

Armin gave a breath of relief. "Thank god, because I can't deal with all of this including a fight."

"Don't worry." Jean peered up towards the night sky, stars sparkling down upon them. "If I see him, I'll try not to punch."

Armin couldn't help but giggle. "That won't be happening."

"Yeah, yeah." Jean stuck out his tongue.

"Jean." Armin then whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Practically everybody at school knows we're together because of Eren. Is that a bad thing?"

Jean tightened his grasp on Armin's hand. "No, it isn't."

"And Mikasa?" Armin inched down.

"Armin, I used to like Mikasa during freshman year and she made it quite clear that she didn't like me back."

"She did?"

"Kicked me in the sack."

Armin bursted out into laughter, his free hand coming up to cover his face.

"Hey, that's not funny." Jean complained childishly, but soon ended up laughing along. "And I'm also pretty sure she likes Eren, maybe that's why she actually helped him out though she doesn't seem like the type of person to concern herself in stuff like this."

Armin's eyebrows furrowed. "I hope he isn't using her, that would be really awful."

"We'll most likely find out." Jean shrugged, and Armin tilted his head. "I mean we all do go to the same school."

"Why were you texting her though?" Armin internally sighed. So that was jealousy.

Jean chuckled softly. "She keeps telling me to get along with Eren, and she was also giving me advice to get closer to the person I liked." Jean paused and Armin blushed. "But her tatics were lame and I just ended using mine."

"I see." Armin gave a small smile.

"And about Eren," Jean pulled Armin to his chest, relinking a different hand with the boy's. "What're you going to so?"

"I'm going to forgive him," Armin nodded, loving the way their hands fit together so perfectly. "He's my best friend, and I don't want a future without him. I just can't push him out of my life and I don't see myself eber doing it."

"Understandable." Jean agreed.

Armin's smiled widened. "I would hope so."

Jean swallowed some spit in the back of his throat. "Let me ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

"If Eren asked you out before me, do you think you would've said yes?"

There was a long silence and Jean wanted to bury himself alive.

"To be truthful, I don't know." Armin bit in the inside of his mouth. "I mean we're best friends and Eren has never showed any signs of being gay."

"It doesn't matter anyways." Jean sighed.

"Hm?" Armin's head tilted, blond locks following the movement.

Jean was silent for a few moments and Armin's heart began to beat so fast, he felt as if he was going crazy. Jean then lifted their hands, his warm brown eyes creasing into soft blue ones as his lips pressed pale fingers.

"Because I am going to do everything in my power and my will to show you that I want you more."

"Jean." Armin whispered, the brunet soon taking cue to lean closer. So much closer that their noses touched and lips ghost past each other.

"You just wait."

* * *

**A/N: **_And so the Jearmin adventure begins! (Sorry I know some phrases and sentence were corny, but I think Jean would take that route, lol.) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, the author's note is up here today! It'll happen sometimes.

Anyways, guys._ Talk about chapter 50._ Oh my god, best chapter yet. But I swear if they switch out or remove any of the scenes in the second season, I will spread havoc upon the animator's souls. (⊙‿⊙✿)

I also wanted to mention that when I came out with my idea on tumblr, I mentioned that it was going to be smutty, and though I plan on keeping things that way, don't worry, the romance will definitely not be ripped away. But I like smut and I like writing smut, so yeah. What are all of your thoughts in general on smut?

And to the two people that have messaged me, there will m/m, f/f, and m/f smut. You'll just have to wait and see for who.

**Warnings:** Frottage {and if you count kissing and touching as well}

* * *

"So, was there anyone before me?"

"What?"

"You know, was there anyone you've dated before me? Maybe even liked?"

Armin became silent. Thoughts of ignoring Jean's questions passed by his mind, but he knew it would've been usless as he would just feel guilty about it. Then again, there was only one person in his whole life that he liked so much, the idea of dating them back then would've been a definite _yes_.

It was such nervewracking memories, that in the end all Armin felt was anger, too saddened to speak.

"Armin?" Jean questioned softly, hoping he didn't strike a weak spot. But who could blame him? The blond was pretty sensitive.

"Oh, sorry." Armin blinked. "This topic and I don't get along that much as you think."

Jean blinked. "I didn't mean to force those questions onto you, I just wanted to know," he then bit the inside of his mouth, teeth crushing into gums. "Being your boyfriend now, I just feel pretty stupid for becoming jealous over something like this."

Armin felt his cheeks burn red, but in time he frowned himself. "I met him at a bookstore, where he worked actually."

Jean's eyes shifted back towards Armin and he closed his mouth tight, wanting to hear the rest he knew was coming.

"By now, he's most likely ninteen years older than me." Armin found himself speaking softer than expected.

Brown eyes widened. "How old were you?"

"I was ten."

Jean felt a sharp pang stab at his chest. "But that means he was-"

"Twenty-nine." Armin answered in place of him. "I just liked him," the blond's fist curled. "Nothing was expressed more than that."

Jean sighed, soon looping his fingers through the other boy's. "Really?"

"I admired everything that he did, as much as going to the library for five years old my life just to see him." Armin closed his eyes once he felt Jean give his hand a tight squeeze.

"Why did you stop?"

Armin felt the sickeness build up in the pit of his stomach.

"Because he was with my mother."

Jean's eyesbrows furrowed. He was confused. A little more confused then he actually looked. "And that was what made you sad?"

"Angered, more like." Armin shrugged. "About fours weeks before I found out, I confessed to him, and I even planted a horrible kiss on the side of his mouth. I felt as if I didn't do it, that I would never see him again, even if he was with my mother for the last year."

Jean's eyes narrowed. "And did he do anything?"

"He kissed me the second time, but it was along with rejection."

_"Armin, I like you. Just not in that sort of manner. You are smart, sensible, straight-forward, open-minded. You're beautiful, and so much more. But I'm your elder, and you're just beginning high school. And truthfully, you would most likely be so much better off without me. Think about the free life you have ahead of you." _

"I sobbed, and clung onto him like an idiot for what felt likes hours. After that I ignored what he had to say, stormed out, and never returned." A pained expression claimed Armin's face before he gave a small laugh. "But he was with my mother, so it wasn't like I wasn't going to see him from time to time."

Jean's head tilted, and his eyes sent a glare, but Armin knew he wasn't mad. He was just thinking. Maybe a little too hard for his own sake.

After a couple of minutes of pure silence he finally relaxed back into his nonchalant facial expression and his eyes retired back into their sockets once more. "How exactly did you find out about your mother and him?"

"She introduced me to him."

_Ouch. _The one word Jean dared not to say.

"And's still trying to get on my _good side._"

"Are they married?" Jean inched down, wondering if that was the wrong thing to question about.

Armin shook his head rapidly. "It's a amusing story really," the boy then sighed, "They're not even together, and the funny part is that they're both gay."

"Hah?" Jean's head cocked to the side.

"They're supposedly long time best friends, and they're only _together_ to support me." Armin was waiting for Jean to release his hand, to just watch the older male run away in fear of not wanting a relationship with something like him.

"That's a good thing."

Armin blinked.

"I mean, it is a good thing. They're not together, and you still have a set of parents." Jean then pulled their intertwined hands closer to his body. "I'm not saying to go back and to get with whoever this guy is," he then paused, a small smile spread on his lips. "But I think you should forgive him. It's not like he led you on. Am I right?"

Armin blinked again, and Jean chuckled.

"It'll make you feel better, trust me."

The blond was speechless, lips trembling as he thought of words to say. His mouth was dry, and his pale eyes wavered.

Jean though kept his eyes steady, the smile on his lips glued to his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Armin's head turned side to side. "No," he then breathed out, head still shaking. "I just don't know why I never thought of doing that."

"Because you were caught up in too many emotions." Jean then answered. "But I'm here for you, and I'll help you straighten them out."

Armin's body tensed and he then wrapped his arms around the Jean's tanned neck. "Thank you, Jean."

Jean smiled, a comforting hand rubbing up and down along the boy's back. "You're welcome."

It creased deeply into the blond's heart, that the male in front of him was a keeper.

No one else crossed his mind at that moment.

And it felt good to not ponder about his running on issues.

Jean was it.

He was the one.

"So do you want to go to my house?" Jean then questioned, breaking the moment Armin wanted to last a little longer.

"I wouldn't mind," Armin was a little aware of what Jean exactly wanted, but for some reason he needed to hear the words from his own mouth. Just to— _clarify_ things. "But for what reason?"

Jean chuckled against Armin's ear, and once he recieved a sturdy shiver and that breath of air you call a gasp, his little friend twitched.

"Why don't you let me show you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was hot.

It was one of those days when a neckerchief was sort of a bad idea, a day when the perspiration beaded on your forehead and ran in rivelets down your face even while you were standing still. It was a day when even the most well-dressed dandy couldn't hide the massive sweat pits on his dress shirt, and you just knew his neck tie was torturing him. A glance down the street and everything looked surreal; people were turning fluid as they entered a heat wave one could only discern from a distance. You knew, had they bothered to look at you, your body would have seemed the same to them. All wavy and such. Old men were walking slower, looking distressed, and you just waited for them to drop over and stick to the melting tar of the pavement. But the heat was so intense, so energy-sapping, who would have the energy to run and help? Trees, heavily laden with summer's full bloom of leaves, seemed to be hanging their heads, no breeze to disturb the sun's relentless, burning attack.

Levi kept his head tilted down as he leaned against a wall with little shade, waiting.

You see, waiting wasn't really Levi's thing.

Truthfully the idea of staying somewhere, and waiting on someone besides yourself could have anybody madden a little on the inside.

But the man he was waiting on wasn't just someone, it was his boss.

Erwin Smith; principal of Sina High.

The man forgot documents, and Levi followed him just like a lost puppy.

It sickened him a little.

They were suppose to be fucking at his apartment, not loligagging at the place he couldn't actually stand for some pointless papers.

Levi didn't like waiting.

Waiting wasn't good.

Not even for Erwin.

As the man finally appeared outside of the doors, Levi stayed against the wall, watching as large arms locked the school back up.

"Took you long enough." Levi turned and began walking away.

"Couldn't find them." Erwin responded smoothly, taking his time down the school entrance steps. Though Levi had a head start, the man made it close enough to trail behind, a smile on his face as he knew Levi was slowing down for him.

"Sucks." Levi blinked. "I'd like to get out of this fucking heat, and just fuck."

"Not today." Erwin replied.

Levi's eye twitched. "You had me come all the way down here with you, and we're not even going to have sex."

"Is that all you want me for?" Erwin questioned, and Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Pretty much."

Another smile spread across his lips. "At least you're honest."

"Did you tell Arlert about us yet?" Levi asked, head tilting to the side to watch as a bird flew over the school building.

"He still doesn't want to talk to me," Erwin paused as Levi suddenly froze in place. "I can't get him to forgive me."

"There shouldn't be any forgiving involved in your situation. I think the kid is alright, and I like him more than others, but he's also really stupid to not see that adults and children aren't meant to be together. No matter how much you love them," he then paused momentarily, "_Tch._ Pisses me off."

Erwin this time, stopped himself. "You're showing signs of jealousy again, Levi."

Levi's hands curled, and he was soon slamming the taller man into the closest wall.

Yeah, Erwin was much bigger, and even much stronger, but that didn't mean there wasn't any strength whatsoever embedded in those small arms owned by Levi.

"What do you mean _again_?" Levi questioned, teeth gritting. "I've never showed any jealousy for you."

Erwin's blue eyes became hooded, and his head inched down, a finger soon softening the plump flesh of Levi's bottom lip. "We're out in public," His hand then shot out, and grasped Levi by the neck, soon turning tables as he slammed the smaller male into the wall behind him. "Or is that you don't mind showing off what's yours?"

Levi's eyes darkened, and his fingers mixed within Erwin's white t-shirt. "Of course I don't," the man then lifted himself up on his feet, pressing his lips against equally rough ones. Flesh was bitten, tongues crushed against each other, teeth grazed skin purposely, and even misdirection of kisses landing on opposites sides of the mouth. As the two parted, Levi tightened his grip.

"S'not like you're anything special anyways."

Erwin smirked, a large hand tangling roughly into black hair before he resumed favoring his number one employee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Your lips drive me crazy."

Before Armin even had time to asorb the words, Jean's mouth was placed back hotly against his. They had simply kissed for a few moments before it ventured on further, and they were then full on making out; mouths melding together.

Two teenage boys with obvious raging hormones, were racing home.

Armin couldn't help but feel as if someone had set the whole world on fire. There was heat, and sparks he could see with his eyes closed.

Though at times, it felt like it was a little too much. His skin practically sizzled, and the blond just wanted to throw his arms around the brunet and push his body flush up against the one with more muscle, and beg for Jean to be his first.

But at the same time, they were just making out, and Armin wanted it that way.

He couldn't exactly say that they were having an exploring, getting-to-know-you kind of kiss, but it was soft, and then it was demanding enough to leave Armin breathless. He fought his hardest to keep up against Jean, but his meekly little tongue surrendered.

Things got hotter, and his small hands gripped Jean's shirt, while Jean's hands rested on his lower waist, each of his fingers thumping softly against the blond's pants.

He couldn't help but wonder if that was a sign for something but Jean switched their positions around, and the thought was shoved away.

His head pressed into the soft cushion of a pillow underneath him, and his hair creased with the cotton fabric once two hands threaded their way in. Sweaty palms softened against the tips of his cheeks, and his eyes closed even tighter once his thighs were pressed over warmer ones. A kiss was then pressed one last time against his lips before they traveled downwards along his chin to the part of his neck that covered one of the many pulses inside of his body and _holy hell _Armin wanted to gasp because he was sure once Jean licked the skin, it beat, as if on cue.

"Jean, wait." Armin raised his hands to press them against Jean's shoulders, but the elder of the two caught one and pressed it against his mouth. Blue eyes twitched open, and Jean shook his head, teeth grazing the skin on Armin's thumb.

Jean pulled back, his gaze drinking in the boy beneath him. "Don't worry," fingers then began discovering even more of Armin's skin. Exploring the expanse of flesh between his temples, cheeks, and forehead with his lips. "We won't go any further than this, so just let me." He whispered.

Armin flushed. He couldn't help it, his mouth opening to mumble something about not having had much time and how they could add to it by just hanging out for a while.

But Jean just smiled, stopping the flow of excuses with one of his fingers, and turning Armin's sudden hush of silence into a fine, long deep kiss. He brought the boy closer to his body to where all Armin could do was become limp, malleable in his strong arms, because it was becoming too much.

"Jean." Armin pants over and over. Jean listens, completely satisfied, all while attacking a pale neck with rough lips.

"You want more?" Jean's throaty voice haunts his skin, and Armin nods slowly, pale eyes hooded with a pinch of lust.

He was eager for much more.

The petty thoughts of not being ready, of being too young, shook away from his mind. He was sixteen and all boys around the world at his age were losing their virginty. What was so different about him? Yeah, he's what people call a "nerd," or "inexperienced," but it wasn't like he never had those thoughts.

_Those thoughts._

The thoughts of having sex— of being made love to sensually.

And though there was only one person he wanted at first, he was ready to kick away those old, miserable memories and to have gladly, Jean's peace offering.

He tugged desperately at the hem of Jean's shirt, yanking it up high over his head and tossing it aside.

Jean said nothing as Armin paused to explore the varying landscape of his body; the curving hills of his broad shoulders, and the rippled valley of his defined, tanned abs. Fingers dipped lower, and Jean marveled at the blond's boldness. They shook at the button, and the zipper but stilled at an elastic waistband.

"You too." Jean softly gathered Armin's hands away before his own ventured to the boy's black shorts. They wrapped well around the slender hips, and _fuck_ Jean had to shake his head, ridding the imaginary drool that tipped off along his bottom lip.

Armin noticed how hot Jean's hands were and _oh god,_ he wanted to glue himself to them.

The two stopped for a moment, gazing directly into each others eyes, just finalizing over what they were currently doing, and if they actually were going to proceed any further.

But once Jean leaned back down, eyes closing, and lips pursing forward, Armin took this short amount of time to glance about the room. It was encased in darkness, with the exception of the light that came from the lamp on Jean's nightstand.

It was oddly comforting and everything felt weirdly right, really just too good as warm lips met his.

He felt the brunet push the lower half of his body against his, and he almost shivered with delight. They were both hard, and the feeling of Jean rubbing against him with the same need, sent electricity straight through his spine. His nails then scratched down Jean's back, the tensing of the older male's strained muscles left him hot, and moaning up against him like some needy cat.

Jean kept up the pace, deliberately stroking his body, hard, along Armin's. His fingers grasped the fabric of the blanket beneath them and his chest tensed with the breath warming up his neck. He turned his head to the side, brown hair meshing with blond as his lower half thumped against the blond's.

"J-Jean." Armin continued sliding up into Jean, stiffening gently with the plops of sweat that dropped to his forehead.

"Armin." Jean pressed down repeatedly, eyes wavering over Armin underneath him. The black shorts hung lowly around his milky white thighs, and he wore such an innocent expression that the elder felt as if he was committing some sort of crime.

Smalls hands squeezed Jean's sweaty biceps and Armin's cry of pleasure was deafening to his ears.

Armin felt Jean's ribcage move through skin before seeing an explosion of stars, his body suddenly felt boneless and he was left momentarily dazed.

Jean's body collapsed against his, and he couldn't help but run a hand through black hair under brown as the male tilted his head to peer at him; lips opened ajar to release gentle leftover pants. "That was-"

"_Amazing_." Armin finished for him and Jean chuckled restlessly.

His _first_ orgasm, and it had never felt better.

Jean propped himself onto his elbows, inching forward to give the blond a kiss on the lips but was interrupted at the loud sound of some sort of rock music that Armin was clueless on.

The older male then sighed as he looked at the caller ID. "It's Reiner."

"Answer it." Armin's chin twitched. He still needed to catch his breath.

Pressing the answer button on his phone, Jean pressed it against his ear. "What?"

_"Annie's father finally stocked on some beer. Though she's still at the bar with her mom. We're coming over." _Reiner's voice was hoarse through the line, and Jean found himself sighing again.

"I don't know, Reiner." Jean looked to Armin who gently traced his nails against the skin on Jean's arm. "I'm with Armin."

_"Tell him we're going to have a party." _

"If I do, will you promise not to call me for a party again." Armin tilted his head against the pillow.

There was a long silence and Reiner eventually agreed, ending the call which Jean seemed happy by.

"Mind going to a party?" Jean questioned.

"At this time?"

A chuckle left the brunet's lips. "It's apparently going to be here."

Armin giggled. "Oh. In that case, I'd love to."

Jean gave a curved smile, waiting for one to return before he was inclining his head forward and claiming the the blond's silky lips.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Eren entered the closed bar, eyes searching for a certain blonde and once he found her carrying a case of beer, he shouted her name. "Annie!"

The girl turned around, a blank expression worn on her face. "What is it?"

"Is Mikasa here yet?" Eren then took his time glancing around the empty bar. "It's sparkly clean, did you clean it by yourself?"

"No to your first question," she then paused, "And no to your second. There's just no one here, and why do you need to know where Mikasa is?"

"I need to ask her something," he paused himself, "Why do you care?"

"You were the one who asked me, and frankly it's not of your business. Help me with the beer." Annie motioned with her arms which were currently occupied.

Eren's eyebrows furrowed, but he shook it off. "For Reiner's party?"

She nodded.

"Alright, if I find Mikasa, we can all go together." Eren tried his best to smile.

"It's at Jean's place."

And the crooked smile disappeared. "... Is Armin going to be there?"

Annie sighed. "They're going out, and Jean has always kept his girlfriends close. Does that answer it for you?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "I just asked because I don't know if they resolved their problems."

"They did." Annie answered.

"Yeah, and how do you know?"

"I told her." Came a voice from the other side of the bar.

Eren turned around to see Mikasa before whipping back around to Annie who ignored him and went on her way. "I thought you said she wasn't here."

The girl stopped, her whole body kept forward. "Whoops, it's looks like I lied. Could you just help me with the beer? I know you'll be drinking some anyways."

"Who said I was even going?" Eren sneered.

"Just come with us," Mikasa began. "Armin and you need to resolve some problems of your own."

Eren kept quiet for a moment, before waving a hand. "Fine, fine. But I won't be staying for long."

"Alright," Mikasa smiled, arms reaching for the second case of beer that sat on the bar's counter.

"Give me that." Eren sighed, grabbing it out of her hands and turning around to follow Annie who had already left.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Annie's voice yelled from outside, and Eren and Mikasa soon followed on pursuit.

"What happened?" Mikasa's tone was full of worry.

Eren was confused, as it sounded out of endearment. He then took the time to lean out one of the bar's double doors, green eyes soon widening at the sight of the adult present in front of them.

"Principal Smith? What're you doing so late at night?"

A man then stepped out from behind their principal, and Eren's eyes widened even more.

"Mr. Rivaille!"

**.**

**.**

**. **

Jean brushed his fingers through soft blond locks, a satisfied smile hung on his face. Armin who sat on his lap, had slender arms wrapped around his waist as he leaned against him. They basked in the thought of never ending silence on the downstairs couch, loving the way they could relax with no interference whatsoever, even knowing that they had a party on the way.

"When do you think they'll be here?" Armin asked, lips ghosting softly against Jean's black cotton shirt.

"They'll be here soon." He answered. "I'm actually surprised they're not knocking at this moment."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Doesn't that sort of thing happen in movies? The two people talk, and bam, there are a multitude of knocks on the door."

Armin giggled. "That would-"

And before the boy could finish, there were at least more than ten knocks delivered to his door. Even a ring of his doorbell more than twice.

"Just wait!" Jean yelled, head shooting towards the direction of his door as he lazily lifted himself up from his couch. Once he opened the door, Reiner rushed inside; Bertholdt, Annie, Mikasa, and Eren right behind him. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Shut your trap, horseface. If you don't want me here, then just say it." Eren snapped, green eyes shifting to the blond on the couch. Armin hadn't even took a glance towards him, and it all of sudden felt as if his insides were slowy rotting away.

"Whatever, get in." A growl left Eren's mouth as he was shoved inside, but his anger ceased once he noticed Armin flinch with the sound of the door slamming.

"Two cases of beer, and I'm sure you have plenty of food, Jean." Reiner wore a large smile on his face before he slapped Bertholdt so hard on the back that everyone stopped to see if the taller guy was alright. He didn't move an inch, and he turned to everyone; confused as to why they were all staring at him.

"Also," Annie began, hand sneaking into her back pocket.

"You have it." Bertholdt exchanged smiles with Reiner, who rubbed his hands together.

"Have what?" Armin asked.

"Purple Kush," Bertholdt announced, grabbing the bag from Annie's hands and waving it over Jean's shoulder.

Jean motionted for the taller guy to move away. "Alright, alright. No need to place right in front of his face. He knows what it is just by the name."

Armin tilted his head. "I didn't know you smoked, Jean."

"He doesn't smoke it all the time, so don't worry." Reiner assured him before a smirk curved on his lips. "At least not when he wants to fuck a-"

Annie elbowed the buff blond in his stomach, a loud breath of air released from his mouth as he hunched over. "Watch what you say." She demanded, eyes wide with penting anger.

Jean threw his head back, hands slapping against his face. Only did he stiffen once he felt a hand on his lower back. "It's alright." Armin spoke, a small smile on his face. "I understand that you've had girlfriends before."

"Still." Jean complained, but Armin pressed a hand against his chest, a small huff of a laugh escaping from between his lips.

"Let us just enjoy our time now. It would be nice to get know everyone a little better." Armin says, a smile on his face, and a growl leaves Jean's lips as the boy is sent forward into his arms with a slap to his back from Reiner.

Eren cringes. "What the fuck, dude?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that he's the smallest one here." Reiner says, cracking a laugh.

"Can we get this over with already?" Annie complains, dread in her voice.

Bertholdt agrees, ripping open the case of beer before grabbing one, and passing another to Reiner, then to Annie, Jean, and even Mikasa along with Eren. But he stops at Armin, and the blond frowns because the action was obviously instigated.

"You don't drink, right?" Bertholdt asks, shying his free hand away from the cardboard box full of alcohol.

"No, I don't. But thanks for asking." Armin stiffens as his tone sounds a little too rude than intended. Bertholdt just nods awkwardly before walking to the circle that was created on the floor in front of Jean's couch.

"We should watch porn." Reiner says with a sigh, peering down to the glass bottle that he held in his hand. He swishes it around before pressing it against his lips, and chugging.

"No one wants to watch your kind of porn," Annie announces, drinking some of her beer. "So don't even give that idea a chance."

"His kind of porn?" Armin questions, slouching as almost everyone in the room sighed.

"Gay porn." Bertholdt cracks, and silence fills the room.

"Wait," Armin's eyes widened. "Why would you watch g-gay-"

"Because I'm gay, and I find it hot." Reiner shrugs, and Armin's mouth drops.

"You're gay?" Armin gasps, and Bertholdt laughs.

"He definitely is." The tall guy answered, and Jean shook his head. "Okay, that's enough." His face is of one with disgust, and Armin frowns. But it's not like it didn't make sense. Jean is straight after all.

"You two are such a boring couple." Annie adds, and Eren snorts. Mikasa didn't look like she was amused, but Armin knew she wanted to smile. Jean himself was smiling, and the apparent pairing on the opposite side of them sneered with sarcastic attitudes.

Armin looks over everyone with a smile. Even with the awkward silence between Eren and himself, he couldn't help but giggle along with the rest of them. They were totally different from what he expected, and he cursed himself in his mind for thinking so. They were his friends, and they all excepted him without actually showing it.

His eyes traveled towards Eren who was already facing him, a smile leaping onto his face as he gives his best friend a softened expression. Eren smiles back, only to roll his eyes as Jean pulls the blond around his waist, and closer to his body.

The simple, solid action had Armin blushing before he could he even blink. And he almosts feels enlivened as a smile tugs back at the corners of Eren's lips.

There it was. The progress Armin needed to know that they would eventually get back on good terms.

"Alright, guys." Reiner lifts up the bag of weed, and shakes it around. "Let's not let this beauty go to waste."

"Sounds good." Annie agrees reaching for a bag that sat next to her. Her hands shuffled in it for a few moments before she brought out something made of glass. Armin's eyes focused on it, and he leaned foward a bit, a little clueless as to what the thing was.

"It's a bong." Jean informs him and Armin nods, but Jean still feels a little awkward and next he's placing a long kiss to Armin's temple. Mikasa notices them, and Annie catches on. Soon the attention of everyone in the room is directed towards them, and one feels his skin boil.

"Jean," Armin gaps softly, pressing his hands against the male's hard chest. "Not here."

"Embarrassed?" Jean whispers against his ear, and Armin's body feels warm.

"We're still here." Annie speaks, and all of them brighten with smiles, and laughs besides Armin who blushes even darker, and Eren who keeps his mouth closed tightly.

"Oh yeah, Armin." Eren speaks, and blue eyes are soon attentive to him. "Principal Smith said he doesn't want you home too late."

Armin immediately widens his pale hues, and Eren's mouth twitches at the words he had just spoken. "And why should that matter to him?" Jean's loud voice shushes all of them, and the brunet holds a glare in his gaze.

"It's his step-father." Annie chimes in, and Mikasa shakes her head, leaving the blond girl dumbfounded as to what she said wrong.

"Principal Smith?" Jean's tone is strong and Armin feels a galling lump in his throat. He wants to cry. "That's your step-dad, the step-dad who once was the one you had a crush on?"

"I'm sorry, Armin." Eren quickly pleads, and the blond shoots him an angered expressioned, tears forming at the edges of his blue orbs.

"Jean," Armin begins. "Please, let me explain."

Jean pulls his arm away, and Armin shakes with the new cold, melancholy feeling that penetrated in the marrow of his very bones. The boy is still for a moment, before he arches forwards with his pale hands and springs up in a motion that left him falling against Jean's front door.

"Armin, wait!" Jean calls but the blond is already out of the doorway, ears distant to his calling. His teeth grits against one another and he's then shooting forward to Eren, who lets himself be slammed against the wall. "What is your problem, Jaeger? Stop meddling in mine, and Armin's relationship with your despondant spirit!" The male is then running towards the door, slamming it firm behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel horrible for making this kind of relationship between Armin, and Eren {as they're battling against my other favorite ship eruri} but I promise all of you that everything will made up for it, in the future.

Just to make it clear, I edited this chapter and took out some parts for the next chapter. So a lot of things are going to be reveleaed, and I just can't wait.

I'm sorry that some chapters are taking really long for me to update, I will work on it.

Thanks for reading, see you next time!


	5. Author's Note

**Guys, I wish this was an actual update for the story, but it isn't, and I'm sorry. **

**It's probably really annoying for me to complain about my issues, but they're the reasons why OCAYF, along with my other story King's Jealousy, is going on hiatus. I'm not in a good state. I've never actually been in a good state for the last 7 years and now everything decides to catch up with me. **

**I'm not looking for sympathy, I'm just looking for something that will give me hope on continuing my stories.  
**

**So if you want to unfollow, unfavorite, anything, go right ahead. It won't make me feel bad, it's actually what I think I deserve. **

**I'll be around to messaging, and reading, and reviewing other stories. I'm not disappearing completely. **

**I'm just a little depressed and need some time to suck up reality, so don't worry, I'm not thinking of endangering my life over any of this. **

**Thank you all for sticking around, and once again I'm really sorry for the excuses. ****I just need a little time to think over stuff. **

**I promise I'll come back with a stronger and more positive attitude. **

**- **_Goodbye._


End file.
